


Christmas with Jack and the others would include...

by Pseudonymfox



Series: Jack Kline [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Multi, Other, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudonymfox/pseuds/Pseudonymfox
Summary: Something I did in like five minutes. Happy Holidays everybody!





	Christmas with Jack and the others would include...

**Author's Note:**

> Something I did in like five minutes. Happy Holidays everybody!

[Originally posted by anti-blog](https://tmblr.co/ZC-Eci2SnoNx-)

  * Wanting to make it as special as possible for Jack’s first Christmas


  * Convincing Dean and Sam…mostly Sam

  * Buying decorations explaining to Jack what Christmas is about and the usual traditions

  * Buying sweaters and forc-..uhh ask everyone nicely to wear them

  * When it snow you go outside and build a snowman and make snow angels with Jack:

  * _“Now you are an angel too (Y/N)!”_

  * Showing Jack how to bake and decorate cookies.

  * Making cookies with everyone faces on it.

  * _Sam: “Where is my cookie?”_

  * _Jack: “Right there..It’s the moose!”_

  * You invite most of your friends and family like Mary, Bobby, Charlie…

  * Making eggnog with Dean

  * him getting drunk in the process and dancing around the bunker while singing loudly to !Wham

  * Teaching Jack how to dance

  * listening to Christmas songs all the time

  * while Sam and dean sing their own version of ‘Jingle Bells’

  * not daring to tell them that it doesn’t good or that’s the right lyric

  * they probably know it anyways

  * hearing how their christmas was makes you sad so you promise them that you’ll celebrate every christmas now like this one

  * Cooking food with Mary and Jack

  * Lots of pie for dean

  * Jack learning about the mistletoe ;)

  * watching Christmas movies:

  * horror movies for dean

  * Sam usually reads a book

  * Comic or star wars movies for Jack

  * Setting up and decorating the tree with Sam and Jack

  * Forgetting to buy a angel to put up so you hang up a photo from Cas meant as a joke

  * he actually likes it

  * You brought presents for everyone

  * Writing letters to Santa, dean trying to ruin it

  * _“Santa is not even-”_

  * _“No”_

  * _“Jack gotta know the-”_

  * _“I said no!”_

  * Gingerbread house competition

  * Dean and Sam make each other trashy presents 

  * talking, laughing and sharing stories together

  * Dean tells the Fudge Story again

  * it’s horrific but what isn’t in your life

  * Teaching them how to Ice skate
  * Jack is actually pretty good but Cas isn’t and it’s hilarious
  * Taking pictures so you’ll never forget this Christmas

  * having a good time while ignoring for once about hunting, demons, archangels, other dimensions and death

  * Promising them to celebrate Christmas like this _every year_
  * falling asleep, snuggled up on the couch with Jack while in the background another christmas song starts playing



**Author's Note:**

> Feedback appreciated!
> 
>  
> 
> xoxo Sophie<3


End file.
